This Isn't Love
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Haley is the creation of New-Classic 22 and Will is the creation of myself. Anyway these two original characters enrolled in Hollywood Arts and change the lives of the gang. Classic is also the co-writer of this story. Read on for twist and turns
1. Arriving with busted tires

_This Isn't Love?_

_By_

_BornThisway201f and New-Classic22_

_Part One_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This story was co-written by the very talented New Classic 22. Haley belong to Classic and Will belongs to me. Santana Lopez will appear in Chapter five and she belongs to the Genius of Ryan Murphy. **_

_Tori walked in to Hollywood Arts and for not the millionth time she thought of how lucky she was that this happened to be her life. Going to school, being a part of the things she's**  
**been a part of, but what she didn't know was that fate had more plans laid out for her and she**  
**was about to bump into them. ****_

"Oh my God I'm sorry." Tori said as a rather tall teenage boylooked down at her.****

"You know for a little woman you know how tomake an impact." The guy replied back with a smile and perhaps this guy had heard about her because that couldn't be more true. ****

"That's the way I like it. I'm Tori Vega." Tori said and the man introduced himself as William Lopez as he**  
**kissed her hand making Tori blush a little. ****

"Red looks good on you. Can you help me? I'm looking for Helen to get introduced to the school." Will said and Tori smiled and nodded back. ****

"I'll show you anything you want... I mean, sure I could show you." As Tori was shaking herself out of LA LA Land somebody slammed the front door of the school in anger.**  
**She looked up to see that it was her frenemy, Jade West. ****

"I'm going to kill someone!" Jade yelled and added - fuming, "Some nobody took my parking spot!" She stormed over to where Tori and Will were standing, and Tori could quite literally see the smoke billowing from Jade's ears.****

"Hi Jade! Did you remember to go to Anger management this Summer?" Tori reminded**  
**her and Jade gave her that death stare before pulling out her scissors and thrusting them towards Tori aggressively. ****

"I did, I put holes in the fucking tires." Jade replied back and speaking of the person, she arrived with her red dyed hair with a dark outfit that was made up of a pair of black torn skinny jeans, White T-Shirt, Leather vest, Aviator sunglasses and chunky combat boots.****

"Hey! Crazy chick! Next time if someone is turning into a parking spot then you – oh, I don't know - **  
**don't." She said and Jade advanced on her. To most people that would be incredibly intimidating, but the new girl only smirked and put her hands on her hips. ****

"It's my spot not yours. Look, you're new here so just this once I'll allow you..." Jade began, but the new girl cut her off with a wave of her hand and a snarly overtone to her voice.****

"Allow me! You will not allow me to do anything but you will say that you're sorry! You owe me new tires bitch!" The tanned girl reminded her, gesturing towards the car park as she talked. Jade crossed her arms with defiance. Away from the argument, Tori looked at Will. ****

"We might want to get out of here, like now…" she said to him, but not without noticing the intense look he was giving the unnamed girl. Tori waved her hand in front of his eyes, and he flicked them towards her distractedly. "What? Do you know her or something?" ****

"Umm… yeh. Hayley." He muttered, looking around Tori once again to the rebel girl. This made Tori feel a slight pang in her chest. Jealousy perhaps? She wasn't too sure, but it sure did feel like it.


	2. A Kiss and exes

_This Isn't Love?_

_By_

_BornThisway201f and New-Classic22_

_Part Two _

_As Hayley and Jade were facing off in the hall Tori was showing his way to seeing Helen. She couldn't get the thought of how William shared a look with Hayley but she just met him, why in the foo la la was she feeling jealousy all ready?_

"Thank you for showing me Helen's office." William said and Tori nodded, biting her lip.

"Anytime. How do you know that girl?" she blurted, incapable of retaining the question any longer.

"Her name is Hayley." William told her quietly.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Jade voice echoed from down the hall.

Tori cringed; it was not long ago that she might have heard something like that.

"I was in her movie about high school bullying and I played the bully. After which Hayley and me had a , you might say – "Bad Romance" that Lady Gaga would have been proud of." William said and Tori was worried about that but wanted to know more.

"What happened?" Tori asked and William responded.

"She wanted me to be her "Go To" actor forever and since we were dating every girl I was around caused her to go all Nuclear. She gets incredibly jealous, and eventually we just got sick of each other. She wanted to play on the other team for a while. She's bi-sexual. I'm old school." William said and Tori smile because she saw the look in his eyes saying he wanted to show her how old school he really is.

"Well...there's the office..." Tori said and William thanked her. He told her that he'd see her around, then unlike Tori she kissed him then ran off in embarrassment.

As Tori around the corner there was Cat with the usual ground. (I don't understand so I didn't change it)

"Jade's being ganky-er than usual..." Rex said and Tori looked down to see one of his legs was completely gone.

"Who's the new girl?" Beck asked and Tori replied slowly, trying to analyze the conversation she had had.

"Hayley… I think she's new here and it sounds like she took Jade's spot." Everyone lean back in horror and surprised the girl was still breathing.

Later that day, as everyone piled into an advanced acting class with Sikowitz, William walked in and Tori lit up as she greet him then she introduce everyone. "Hey you know my brother." Cat laughed and everyone turned to them both in surprise. Just as he was about to explain Hayley came in, wearing the same smirk as earlier when she saw the seated Jade. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked, anger coating her words. Everyone scooted their chairs a good distance from both girls.

"What do you think Wednesday Addams? I'm here for class," Hayley drawled, pulling up a chair and positioning herself directly beside Jade. Hayley looked at each of her peers in turn, before finally laying her eyes on William. "Oh my god! What?… Why?... How?..." She muttered incomprehensibly, standing from her chair suddenly and advancing on the seated William.

"Are you planning on finishing any one of these sentences kiddo?" Jade mocked, and Hayley shot her a glare that screamed Stay Out Of This. Jade smirked and redirected her attention to the empty stage in front of her. William stood to be taller than Hayley, and smiled down at her.

"Long Time - No See Hayley. You been well?" He asks, completely ignoring all of her questions and enveloping her in his arms. Hayley squirmed in his arms, muttering things about letting go of her or she'll cut him. He released her, and she growled lowly as she flattened out her shirt.

"Why are you here Will?" She said, ignoring the perplexed stares she was receiving from the rest of the on looking class. 


	3. Rematch Part One

_This Isn't Love?_

_By_

_BornThisway201f and New-Classi22_

_Part Three_

"Wow. Nice to see you too and I'm here because I was accepted. I thought we could still be friends but I see you'd rather scratch my eyes out with your finger-nails." William said and Jade interjected,

"Okay too recap Crazy girl knows you and Tori likes you...Oh come on Vega is obvious and I think Crazy girl should jump off a bridge then hit her head on a sharp rock making her brain dead for the rest of her life!" Jade spoke at the end of that sentence.

"How did you do with Anger management?" Robbie asked and Jade responded,

"I'm still in the class." She muttered with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"Look I've changed." Hayley said and Will cut her off.

"And I'm moving on."

"With her?" Hayley asked and added then looked at Tori, "I know that smile. You're going to get a broken heart just like I did." Tori looked at her bewildered before setting her face in stone.

_"You're new here so I'm ignore the fact that you're trying to talk down to me and say that I have absolutely no idea what he saw in a mess like you." Tori said and Cat spoke up from her seat in the corner._

"She looks okay." Everyone turned to Cat and Jade gave her a ball to play with.

"Well I can't see why he would like the girl next door with the perfect little cheek-bones..." Hayley said and then the bell rang Sikowitz walked in then told everyone to sit he started with the alphabet improv like he did the second day Tori was here. So Tori picked Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, Will and Hayley. Robbie picked the letter B.

"Better be ready to go to school." Tori started.  
"Can you please stop being so annoying." Hayley added.  
"Don't you all ever stop talking." Jade continue.  
"Everyone can be friends." Cat continue.  
"Finally someone making sense." Andre continue.  
"God I saw a sign." Beck staying true to actually making it a scene.  
"How did you see it?" Will responded.  
"I can't believe you saw the same as me." Tori said  
"Just what did it look like?" Hayley asked.  
"Keep looking and you might know it or you just might be that slow." Jade said.  
"Is it fast?" Cat asked and then was interjected...

Cat sat down.. The coconut loving teacher made a twist for them to go back two letters.

"Just pay attention to what the man said." Andre said.  
"Kit kat." Beck said.  
"Like the candy." Will responded.  
"My that's strange." Tori said

"Beck you're out!" Sikowitz interrupted them suddenly. Beck gaoed down at the teacher, confused as he hadn't even been talking when he'd stopped them.

"Why?" He said, throwing his hands up.

"Because I feel as though you were going to make a mistake in the very near future, so I'm hitting it on the head now," Sikowitz continued idly sipping his coconut and Beck glumly made his way back to his seat.

"Not in the least! The sign could be anything." Hayley said

"Oh it hit Andre!" Jade yelled.

Andre was out of play and told Hayley she has to make up for two lines.

"Please get out of the way." Will said  
"Quiet it might be attacking by our voices." Tori whispered.  
"Ready yourself to put up a fight." Jade said glancing at Hayley  
_"See I never lose one." Hayley said  
"Today could be your first." Jade added._

"United we must stand." Will continued.  
"Why am I..." Andre said and he was ejected.

"Very good now we lost two people to whatever this is." Will said  
"We need to stay together." Tori said  
"X marks the spot of what I want." Hayley said and shoved her finger to Will who acted like he was pushed down.  
"You don't always get what you want." Jade said.  
"Neither do you West!" Hayley turned so that she was nose to nose to Jade, about ready to clock her when the obnoxious elimination noise from Sikowitz was heard. She was ejected and glared at Jade through the rest of the exercise.

"Zodiacs must be coming to get us." Will said coming too  
"Apples could stop it from coming." Tori said.  
"Better find them." Jade said  
"Can we fight this?" Will asked.  
"Do we have the weapons?" Tori asked  
"Every spot we pass through we will have to look to find something that's made of apples." Jade said.  
"Funny how this could turn out." Will said looking at Tori.  
"Going to die never looked so good." Tori said back to him.  
"How do you expect to fight when you two want to hump each other's leg?" Jade asked.  
"I don't know but it's worth to see if that's possible." Will said.  
"Just maybe." Tori said.

"Kodak moment guys. Your making me sick…" Jade said, rolling her eyes and walking to the opposite side of the stage from the pair.  
"Let's see if we can't have some fun with this," Will muttered lowly, and Tori smirked in the general direction of where she knew Hayley was seated.  
"Maybe we should," She continued smirking evilly as Will pulled her into a deep kiss. Although he figured they were just acting, he couldn't help but get lost in the kiss. Meanwhile however, Jade was noting the deep look of distress on the new girls features at the kiss and decided that she would put herself totally out of character and do something good for this girl – Jade could literally feel her crawling under her skin, and couldn't decide if it was an altogether bad thing.

"Now, now children! That's enough PDA for one day." Jade said, pulling the back of Will's shirt and Tori's hair to yank the two apart forcefully. Hayley smiled from her seat, but quickly disguised it as a scowl.

"Wow…" Will muttered, and Sikowitz made his buzzing sound, pulling the dazed Will from the moment. Tori smiled at the familiarity she felt by this situation – Jade and her finalists in a passionate match of Alphabetical Improv.  
"Oliver Twist is an exceptional book, you should read it." Tori bumped _Jade's shoulder playfully.  
"Perhaps you should spend less time reading, and more time practicing your kissing…" Jade snarled, and Tori sidled up beside her with another evil smile, ready to make Jade crack.  
"Quite right. You want to help me practice?" She said jokingly, making the whole class and Jade gasp._


	4. Rematch part Two

_This Isn't Love_

_By_

_BornThisway201f and New-Classic22_

_Part four_

_"Wha-? No!" Jade yelled defensively before realizing what she'd done. She hung her head at her own stupidity, and listened out for their crazy teachers' final comment before returning to her seat._

"I'm sorry Jade, but the ne-"he started in his game show voice, but Jade cut him off halfway.

"What, are we watching HBO or something? I feel like I'm watching a re-run of last year." Jade jumped off the podium and returned to her seat, acknowledging Hayley's nod of appreciation for what Jade had done. Tori did a small celebratory dance before following Jade back to her own seat and looking at Sikowitz expectantly. He stood on stage as if he was intently concentrating for a few moments before jumping out of the window with great agility for a teacher his shape.  


_"Why did he just…" Andre started, but was cut off by Will shouting into the smaller yet scary Hispanic girls face._

"Why the hell did you push me so hard? I see you still haven't worked out your aggression problems Blackwell!" He was advancing on her, and she walked up to him with her head held high and pulled her fist back to punch him across the face. He held his face and got ready to start yelling again when he was pushed back by Tori, who was pulled away by Jade who needed to address her own problem.

"What the actual F? Nobody questions my sexuality Vega, not even me. So, never even go there again!" Jade growled into Tori's face, and Tori smiled stubbornly.

"I heard you were pretty fluid at that party in Northridge," Tori said, referring yo a drunken night Jade had spent at a Northridge girls house. Jade almost lost it completely at this and started screaming at Tori, who just started to shout back. Meanwhile Hayley had resorted to screaming insults in fluent Spanish at the large boy who was holding his split lips and talking in a quietly angry voice that would terrify most. Finally someone decided to break it up; however, it wasn't who most would expect.

Cat popped up in the middle of the group, coughing and wheezing highly. "I swallowed by bouncy ball! What do I do?" she said, making them all stop and look at Cat for a moment. She coughed a few times and a light pink rubber ball popped out of her mouth, and the group rolled their eyes. "Don't worry guys. All better now!" and all four of them left the room, separating in different directions in the hall outside, leaving a group of very confused people in Sikowitz classroom. Cat tried to distract herself from the awkwardness by once again putting the ball in her mouth, but before she closed it Beck reached into her mouth and grabbed the spherical pink object.

"I think we've had enough of that…" he said, throwing the ball out of the window. They all heard a bump as it hit the ground and a loud cry.

"Ouch! Good Gandhi! A pink sphere has fallen from the sky. I'm coming home planet!" Sikowitz cried from the ground below them, causing his student to roll their eyes and leave the room


	5. Enter Santana

_This isn't Love _

_By _

_BornThisway201f and New-Classic22_

_Part Five _

_Santana Lopez had drove from the airport to her father's house and the tears just kept coming because she was away from Brittany the woman she loved more than anything. She was driving down streets she didn't know at all wishing she was back in Lima if it meant being close to Ms. Pierce. The only woman besides her mother that means anything to her. She couldn't wait to see her half-brother even if she was starting school a little late. As she pulled up there was her father who stood ready to greet his daughter. "Welcome to L.A Mija." San's father happily said and helped her daughter to her room which was half a wing._

"All right you have no curfew at all. You are to go to school but if you want to audition Santana then by all means just stayed in school until you get something stable. Your brother should be coming home soon and he needs you here." Mr. Lopez said and Santana gave him a look.

"What's going on?" Santana asked and her father confessed, "Maria, my ex-wife and your former step-mother is getting re-married she's taking a job where Will is going to school at." "Are you fucking kidding me? Will doesn't need to see that...Is he okay?" Santana asked and Mr. Lopez responded, "He's been seeing someone and she's a sweet girl. The second thing I should tell you is that Hayley is also going to school with him and they have had run-ins." "I'll take it from here." Santana told her father and as she was done un-packing Will was driving up with Tori.

He was with Tori as he greeted Santana with a hug.  
"How are you?" Will asked and Santana had a big grin on her because she had no words she missed her half-brother then she looked over to see Tori. "I heard about you." Tori said and Santana carefully asked, "What was it that she heard?"

It was all good things and he especially told her about how she had an awesome voice plus how she was in Glee. Tori seemed okay to Santana which was a plus because she saw Hayley as a gold-digger in training. "Who's your mother dating?" Santana asked with that serious look on her face.

As Santana got the down-low from Will about the divorce and finding out just a week ago who the guy was. His name was Jonah West and had a daughter name Jade who seemed to be similar to Santana in some ways. Santana figured out that Jade and Hayley seemed to be in denial. Santana saw a picture of them both just if she ever would to see them outside of school. From what Santana gathered Jade takes it out on everyone because she prefers to be in the closet while Hayley is trying to cling to being straight. In Santana's mind those two girls seemed to be perfect for each other.

The following morning Santana went to start classes while her young brother and Tori went to school..

Will had to go to the black box for a project as Jade was distancing itself from the group. Beck had enough as he was looking over to see his ex sitting alone he walked over to sit across from her. "I knew." Beck said and this would have been easy for Jade to play stupid. "Why didn't you say anything?" Jade asked and beck responded, "Because you needed to figure it out. Jade I never doubted that you loved me but I knew you like women just as much as you like men. Now I took a poll and no one at that table thinks less of you."

The one thing Jade really admires about Beck is that he's a good guy even when you are awful to him. Jade gets so tired of being so angry and despite the alphabet improv some time ago Tori is a good friend to her.

"This is the truth, Tori knows that she outed you and she wanted to say..." Beck said and Tori walked over to say, "I'm sorry. Yes you are a pain in the ass but if you felt I outed you then I am sorry. You are my friend and I don't like to feel like I hurt my friends." Beck left as Tori sat down.

"My dad knew I was gay when I was in the eighth grade. Remember you said he looks judgmental and I say that would be the word well he used other words to talk about me when I came out. Disgusting, disgraceful and...I didn't like you Tori because you reminded me of the kind of girl I would want." Jade voice cracked and added, "I know you probably have heard that my dad is dating Will's mom. Everyone is so fuck up!" "Not totally. You're still Jade and the only people who know that you like women is those people plus Will. We still fear you except me because I could give it to you right back." Jade reached over and hug Tori. Cat, Beck, Rob, Rex and Andre all came in for a Group hug. 


	6. Meet and Greet Part One

_This Isn't Love_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Six_

_The 1st annual showcase marathon competition was opened to first year college students as well as Seniors in high school. The competition was ran like this, each person must prepare a dance routine, a song, a monologue that is funny or dramatic, a scene as director and an outfit to model that is original._

The gang entered the meet and Greet as well as Santana. Hayley walked in as the local celebrity but then Tori walked in because of her appearance on the Platinum music award people flock her too and remember Will as well.

Jade stood in the background to take this all in and Santana came in then walked to her. Jade notice Santana standing there..

"These guys must have massive egos." Santana said and Jade responded, "I'm not going out there." "Smart plan." Santana said and Jade asked, "Why are you being nice?" "You know my brother Will." Santana responded and Jade paused then remember who she was.

"So you're Santana." Jade said and added, "He said you're a good singer." "I'm a star." Santana said and Jade responded back, "There's a microphone." "Are you challenging me?" Santana asked and Jade looked at her with a smirk of sorts. "Think of this if you could actually hold your own after I beat you then maybe they will talk to you." Jade said and without a word they walk to the stage.

"Your film was one of a kind." Someone said to Hayley and she responded, "I'm looking forward to this." "Why are you doing this?" someone else asked her and Hayley responded, "Every bit helps and Holly weird needs originally unlike girl next door over there with the next Brad Pitt. She's going to suck the talent from him."

"I love you on the Platinum awards." a leader of a crowd of people complimented Tori and she responded, "Thank you very much." "What are you going to do for a monologue?"Same person asked and Tori had something very good up her sleeve which had to do with a certain cop loving a certain cereal. Then they heard someone on stage.

"Hi everyone..." Santana said and got everyone's attention. "My name is Santana Lopez and I wants to show you why I'm going to win." Santana then killed Songbird which made people give her a loud ovation. Jade then took the microphone and just nodded to the band then started...

Jade start singing  
You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time,  
Just thinking of your face,

Jade then picture herself walking to Tori  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
You're the only one that I want,

Hayley knew Jade was looking at Vega and then it happened the passion of going back and forth with the Jaded one made her walk through the crowd toward Ms. West performing. Jade continue to stare in the general direction of Tori.  
I don't know why I'm scared,  
I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forget your past and simply be mine,

Santana would call this eye sex between that's what Hayley and Jade would doing maybe not to each other. Ms. Lopez believe her ulterior motive was working. Hayley was staring into Jade's soul with every musical note and word that Jade was singing for everyone to hear.

Jade still singing looking at Tori's general direction.  
I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
Promise I'm worth it,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts,

Hayley shook this off and began to walk back as she did. Andre was looking at Jade killing this song while Hayley felt so torn at the time as Tori was dancing with Will. This voice of Jade made her turn back around in Jade's direction.

If I've been on your mind,  
You hang on every word I say,  
Lose yourself in time,  
At the mention of my name,

Back to Jade's fantasy where she takes Tori from Will's arms and sings this song to her.

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?

Hayley stopped and looked at Jade who was so going crazy about Tori with every note she hit.  
I don't know why I'm scared,  
'Cause I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forget your past and simply be mine,

Hayley was mouthing out the words with Jade while Tori turned to see that Hayley was spell-bound and Tori didn't know that Jade was singing this about her. Tori thought Jade was doing it for Hayley.  
I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worth it, mmm,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts,

Jade jumped off the stage and just stood there.  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
Nobody's pefect,

As Jade was singing, Tori was looking at the Jaded one displaying her feelings, Andre realizing who liked who and Santana realizing she missed her Brittany.

She was so mad that Brittany didn't tell her about her grades and knew that the blonde one could be here right now together. Jade singing with Hayley and Santana singing along quietly.

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's pefect,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's pefect,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Trust me I've learned it,  
So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worth it,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance.

She turned to see Hayley looking at her and Jade maybe didn't know that her performance got to the wrong person. She got up on stage and looked at Santana. "I'm going to beat you." Jade said and Santana responded, "I know a girl who has talent like that and choke. You could do the same." 


	7. Dark Horse named Cat

_This Isn't Love?_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Seven_

_Jade was standing outside taking in everything that happened with her singing to Tori and Andre walked out to the patio while she's off in la la land. _

"_Do you know I had a crush on you? I heard you sing tonight and you would awesome. You don't let people see that side of you and that's wrong girl because you could kill in this competition." Andre said and Jade responded, "You know you could have told me." Andre was a little stunned that Jade knew. "Andre I know you better then most people." Jade told Andre._

"_I would have let you down easy and told you that I was flattered. If things were different and I didn't like girls especially Tori." Jade also added._

"_Do you what else I know about you that you don't hang around people you don't like? That's why I knew you love us because you hang around us the most." Andre said and then walked off as Hayley walked to the patio. _

"_Well Wednesday you might be worth me finding you a threat." Hayley said and Jade responded, "That's your first mistake of many Hayley that you think I'm not a threat." "Even if you were to win. You would be like winning one of those reality television competition." _

_Hayley reminded her but this attack wasn't a regular thing. She finds Jade a threat to her heart and soul which made Blackwell nervous. "What do you..." Jade said and then heard something sing... **"Little Red girl..." **Jade knew that voice and saw Cat on the microphone as she held that last note. _

_**Little red girl. **_

_**When do you come from?**_

_**Where do you want to go? **_

_**Everyone thinks you might be dumb. **_

_**But you know. **_

_**You are special when you walk. **_

_**You're awesome when you talk. **_

_**You will take the world and make it yours. **_

_**People will trip over themselves to open the door.**_

_**Little red...**_

_**Everyone will clapped their hands like this. **_

_**Throw you kiss after kiss. **_

_**They will love what you do. **_

_**Because you act like you.**_

_**Little red...**_

_There was no music and Cat stick to harmonizing where the music would be between the lyrics., _

_**Little Red girl **_

_**Who really love you?**_

_**Put there hands through your hair**_

_**To show you how they care. **_

_**Little red...**_

_**Your hair may not taste like velvet cake. **_

_**But it's their heart that you will take. **_

_**Little red...**_

_She then went to the chorus which was..._

_**Little red...**_

_**Everyone will clapped their hands like this. **_

_**Throw you kiss after kiss. **_

_**They will love what you do. **_

_**Because you act like you.**_

_**Little red...**_

_Harmonizing again between the lyrics then as she finished everyone loved it so they clapped. As Santana did so she looked at the competition list as she recognized several names..._


	8. Meet Ms Lopez

_This Isn't Love_

BY

BornThisWay201f and New-Classic22

Part Eight  
Andre and Cat were coming from their date and the Scarlet haired spaz gave Andre a present which was a small recorder.

"If you ever think of a song you could hum the music or the words into it." Cat said and Andre actually really like it then gave his girlfriend a hug and kiss, "This is the most thoughtful present I ever had." Andre was happy to tell her then Cat pulled out hers. "I thought of you when I wrote that song." Cat told Andre and the red head was making him very happy since they been together to right now.

Jade was in her room with her headphones listening to the song that she did with Andre even if it was thirty seconds, it was worth trying to put together a whole song from it. She look at her watch and saw that it was 7:30 P.M time for the father and the girlfriend's dinner date. Jade was going to have to deal with Ms. Lopez as she walked down the to the kitchen.

She was actually happy to see a little back-up in form of Will and Tori which made it rare that she were actually happy to see Vega.

"I'm doing this because there's strength in numbers." Will whispered to Jade.  
"Well Jade, Ms. Lopez's son and his girlfriend meet us at the dining room for dinner." Mr. West said and Jade rolled her eyes. "You own me big." Tori told Will and he shook his head.

Ms. Lopez was there as she went to hug her son it was very cold then greeted Jade and will introduced Tori to her. So they started to have dinner as Jade was not loving getting all dress up for this occasion in an outfit she would never wear. The outfit consists of other colors not black.

"So Jade you enter the Triple Threat Contest, you might not win, what's your back-up for the rest of your life?" Ms. Lopez said and Jade responded, "Right now I'm not worried about my back-up it would only make me doubt the talent I know I have ." Ms. Lopez gave her a look and continued. "It's always good to have one." Jade gave her a scowl look and Mr. West responded, "My daughter actually is a good play-write. I saw her put one on and I thought it was excellent. I may not believe what she pursues as any merit but she does it with dedication."

"Dedication does count my son was apart of a very prestigious short film that got him notice. What does he have to follow up? That's why we are here today." Ms. Lopez said and Will responded, "Wait. You want to have this dinner in Jade's house to find out what my plans are. That's a little insulting." "Have you picked your song Jade?" Tori asked and Ms. Lopez gave her a look.

"I don't know I'm thinking of doing Adele and this song I worked on with Andre." Jade said and added, "How about you?" "I was thinking of the song I won to get to the platinum Music Awards." Tori said and Jade responded, "Vega I'm going to compliment you...It was actually a good song."

Ms. Lopez asked interrupting again.  
"What song are you going to do Will?" "A vintage song from Cab Calloway..." Will said and that was meant by a positive response. "I actually watch the Blues Brothers in my youth..." Mr. West said and Jade responded, "Dude the scat is going to get you." "I know I heard him work on it and..." Tori said and Ms. Lopez interrupted, "I think maybe you should use that as a Final song..." The whole night was like that and Tori cut out early with Will because Ms. Lopez was being annoying. Jade went to her room and went on the Slap chat with Hayley.

Hayley-  
How was dinner?

Jade-

It was pulling teeth without the drugs.

Hayley-

God that sucks.

Jade-

How are you doing?

Hayley-

I'm trying to get use to going to Hollywood Arts and doing homework about performing.

Jade-

Well I thought you were actually working on losing to me.

Hayley-

In your dreams Wednesday.

Jade-

That's funny the finals is going to be on a Wednesday after I make it. I think that's a sign...

Hayley-

Whatever...

Jade walked into the school three days after the dinner as Tori was looking over the requirements for the next big Triple Threat competition.

"What are you doing Vega?" Jade asked and Tori responded, "I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do for the competition." Jade didn't know what to do about the dancing portion of the competition. "I have no idea for any of them. Will is like banging his head and Santana is Missing In action between school and whatever else she's doing." Tori replied back and asked, "Did you get the e-mail?" "Yay me I get to go and learn how to be a film-maker from the woman who's dating my dad." Jade spit out sarcastically. "I got the same e-mail." Tori said and Jade did the mocking Tori voice, "Oh great now we could do homework together and share a ice cream." Jade said and Tori responded, "I don't talk like that." Jade walked pass Tori away and saw Haley then walked towards her.

"Are you going to Ms. Lopez class?" Haley asked who was actually showing some concerned. "Yes because I dream of seeing my father's new mistress at school too. Yay!" Jade sarcastically answered and Haley responded back, "She can't teach me anything I don't all ready know, do you want to ditch?" Haley asked and Jade responded, "Nah. I want to see what we could possibly learn besides one hundred ways of being the other woman." So Haley came along with Jade and Blackwell request Jade's attention. "Would you like to go out tonight? This whole being civil for a while got me thinking maybe we could hang." Haley said and Jade responded, "Well I don't hate you enough, I don't like you but I don't hate you. Sure."

Tori went to her locker and opened to see a Rose as Will kissed her neck. He whispered something in Spanish in her ear and Trina walked down then said, "Oh guys get a room." Trina walked away and Tori air out an annoyance. "Stop bursting into my room with hardly anything on you gank!" Beck was on his phone texting someone.

Beck: I can't wait to see you in March.

Rachel: I'm so happy I discover the slap.

Beck: Me too.

Rachel: Have you picked out what you're going to do for the competition?

Beck got up with a goofy smile on his face and walked to his next class. 


	9. Brittany?

_This isn't Love?_

_By _

_BornThisway201f and New_Classic 22_

_**Part Nine**_

_As Tori, Will, Beck, Jade, Haley all walked into Ms. Lopez class. . _

"_Okay everyone I am Ms. Lopez, I am the Director of the movie, Call Me tomorrow which died in the box office because the executives forgot movies are for the general public. Now since it's also business they also forgot that movies like the HANGOVER and BRIDESMAIDS were thought of it as movies that are forgettable. _

_Those movies range from 120 million to 180. Why did Call Me Tomorrow died because I didn't believe in the script anymore because I let someone push me around? I'm Ms. Lopez and I'm going to push you until you tell me to go to Hell and you're going to do this yourself." Ms. Lopez said and so everyone introduced themselves._

"_Hayley Blackwell I am actually a fan of your work and your star took great direction from you." Ms. Lopez said and Hayley responded, "Thank you." "Are you entering the Triple Threat competition?" Ms. Lopez asked and Hayley responded. "I'm winning it." "Wow! You're not winning it because I'm winning it..." Tori said and Jade responded, "Tori is half-right, I'm winning it." _

"_Passion! Good! First assignment you all do an interview with anyone who's in the competition. Just because I can the one who gets the highest grade will name the next assignment." Ms. Lopez said and looked over to her son who gave her a look. _

_**As everyone was leaving Ms. Lopez called out that she wants to see Tori and Will. **_

"_I know a lot about you Tori when it comes to this business and I think you are a strong singer. Your acting is good too but your directing sucks and that accident...Now I don't care about who's fought the accident was. You are the director and so if you screw up here, I will fail you without hesitation. I'm saying this in front of my son because I will do the same to him because I will do no one a favor." Ms. Lopez said and Tori responded, "I don't expect special treatment and if I suck, why am I in your class?" "Because I believe you are a leader and now you could leave." Ms. Lopez said and Tori hesitated to leave but Will nodded for her to go. _

"_I preferred you with Hayley, Tori I believe is too one-dimension." Ms. Lopez said and Will responded, "Let me make this brief, Tori is my girl and in April I am going to be the triple Threat champion." "Jonah and I believe in your future. You are so more focus on what you want. Haley is..." Ms. Lopez said and Will responded, "The last five days Tori has look through everyone on that website and she's focus on going through every woman including Rachel Berry." _

"_Rachel Berry. Yeah Jade and Tori have no idea what they are in for that's a woman who should be around your arm." Ms. Lopez said and Will just shook his head then started to leave then paused, "You forgot that it's open to freshmen in college that means your ex-step-daughter Santana Lopez can win it. You remember her mom, don't you?" Will asked then left. _

_As Tori waited outside the classroom she walked out with Will. _

_So during acting class the coconut loving teacher gave them an assignment they had to pair up to stage a fight as a couple in good or bad times. The point is playing a character you don't like. _

_**Jade and Will**_

_**Tori and Andre**_

_**Haley and Beck**_

_**Cat and Robbie **_

_The eight of them walked out after class. _

"_Andre I think you should come over my house and work on our scene." Tori said to Andre and he responded to his best friend that it will be after his date. "Andre is taking me to see Men In Black Three." Cat said and Hayley responded, "How romantic Andre." "I know right it's disgusting." Jade agree and Will said to Jade that she could come over his house to work on the scene. _

_Everyone had lunch then split up in groups to work on the scene. _

"_How about a couple fighting because one realize their spouse is leaving him or her for someone else and that person is leaving their child behind?" Will thought that idea was better. _

_Tori was looking at Jade with Will. _

"_Will isn't going to cheat on you." Andre said and Tori responded, "I know it's just that Jade relates to him more. My parents have been together for such a long time I don't remember when they ever had a fight." " What if we do a marriage proposal?" Tori asked and Andre like the idea. _

_Hayley and Beck was going do one about the bullied falling for the bully. Robby and Cat was going to do one about Robby telling Cat he's been stalking her that's how come he knew all those things about who she is. Santana was actually walking in as they were walking out. _

_"Hey sis." Will said and Tori responded, "Hey stranger." _

_Santana got a warm welcome and the happy blonde beside hugged Will. Tori was wondering, what was going on? "Brit, what are you doing here?" Will asked and Brittany responded, "I'm still with Santana and I'm going to this school and I had to hide coming in or out because Santana didn't want me to get distracted." _

"_I'm going to be tutoring her, working on the competition and I could use a little help." Santana said and Tori responded, "I could tutor." "I don't care." Jade said and walked out with Hayley in tow. "You tell me what class I could help?" Will said and Brittany responded, "I like you guys you remind me of our friends." _


	10. Home is anywhere

_This Isn't Love?_

_By _

_BornThisway201f and New_Classic 22_

_Part Ten _

_It was Saturday and Jade was working the scene with Will. Will is going to be the one who has the child with the character named Joe and Jade is going to play Nancy the one who is leaving for someone else. Santana came downstairs to watch this..._

_**Joe: You are really going to do this Nancy. Carter needs you.**_

_**Nancy: And if he wants to live with me he can that's the best I could offer.**_

_**Joe: The best you could offer...**_

_**Nancy: Yes. You don't give me what I need or want. I can't live with someone who's as average as you are.**_

_**Joe: You are pathetic as a mother, my ex-wife is ten times the person you will never be.**_

_**Nancy: Great! Why don't you marry her?**_

_**Joe: Maybe one day and you know she were love Carter like he was her own. She weren't be a disappointment like you have been. **_

_**Nancy: I love my son and if he decides he wants something more from his life than an average father, I will love to have him live with me. **_

_Santana started clapping to that. "You're kill it. If I may and I will anyway...Jade you got to be a little more self-centered because I know your playing Will's mother. A little bit more cold and heartless is the word I'm looking for." Santana gave her advice and then added, "Oh honey I forgot if you ever be rude to Brits again you won't make it to the competition." _

"_What the hell is your problem?" Jade asked and Santana slammed her drink down. "If you didn't want to help Brittany fine. Tori has been helpful but you didn't have to act like you are all that then say you don't care." Santana got up in Jade's face. _

"_First off..." Jade said and Brittany, Mr. Lopez as well as Will all said, "Hey!" "I don't know what's going on here but it stops." Mr, Lopez said and Will added, "Jade wasn't trying to be rude." _

"_Look I'm sorry I like Will as a friend and I know if someone was rude with Haley I were be a bitch too." Jade said and then looked over to Brittany there. "I'm sorry Brittany." Jade said and Brittany who had come downstairs. "It's okay." Brittany said softly and hugged Jade. Jade apologize because Brittany reminds her a lot of Cat and she weren't want anyone to hurt Cat but her from time to time..._

"_Now get upstairs you have studying to do then you could help with my vintage dance number." Santana said and Brittany kissed her girl then walked upstairs. _

"_I'm going to go." Santana said and so they went back to the scene. "Your scene is coming along good guys." Mr. Lopez said and Jade responded, "We're not trying to..." _

"_No I want you to do this scene because I think it will help you with any feelings you might have during these awkward days you have been going through. The arts could do that. I mean take my Santana for instance. When she was in Glee, she's an opened person and we've been going to blues concerts. I have seen what the arts could do and kids like you need it. You need to excel like you never have before and play to win. That's the only way you will get anywhere in this world and never listen to my ex-wife." Mr. Lopez walked up to Jade. _

"_I don't care who's your father unless proven otherwise you are welcomed in this house." Mr. Lopez finished with and left. Jade as never seen a caring father before like she just saw in Mr. Lopez._

_So they went through the scene and Tori came over with Hayley who came to see Jade who actually was kissing now. Santana and Brits came down dressed up. _

"_Hi guys I was wandering do you want to go to Karaoke-dokie?" Tori asked and added, "Cat and Andre are going to meet us there." Brittany wanted to go and so Santana agreed. They all enter the place and across the room was Tara with Haley. "Oh My God, what are you two Hollywood Arts nobodies doing here?" Tara asked. _


End file.
